Esto es personal
by Korralicious
Summary: Katara quiere tomar venganza por la traición de Zuko en las catacumbas de cristal al unirse a su hermana pero ella entenderá sus verdaderos sentimientos por el príncipe. "Este fic corresponde al topic Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (pedidos de historias) del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Esto es personal.**

_"Este fic corresponde al topic Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (pedidos de historias) del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._

Katara no entendía como pudo confiar en el enemigo tan fácilmente, Zuko la había traicionado. Gracias a él, Aang casi muere gracias a su desquiciada hermana.

Otra vez más casi ve a alguien que ella amaba alejarse de su vida. Se sentía impotente, estas personas siempre la veían como alguien débil y se reían de ella, estaba harta de tanta basura y que todos pensaran que ella no haría nada al respecto.

En ese instante Katara entendió que era todo personal, no sólo porque ella extendió la mano a Zuko por tan solo pensar que ellos tenían algo en común pero comprendió que nunca serían iguales.

Y eso lo demostraría.

-Sokka llévate a Appa y cuida a Aang, ya lo reviví pero por favor, trátalo bien. Estás a cargo del grupo ahora- Dijo Katara mientras se ponía de pie y con las riendas hizo que Appa descendiera de forma algo brusca.

-¿Qué? ¡Katara! ¿Qué haces?- Dice su hermano con horror mientras trataba de gatear hacia su hermana.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo Sokka, defender lo que es mío y defender lo que soy yo- Katara con una determinación única se dirigió hacia su hermano- ¡Ya no soportaré que sigan creyendo que soy débil! Es una lucha personal que debo hacer sola.

-Katara, no te dejaré ir. Prometí a papá defenderte a toda costa y es lo que haré- Sokka logró decir después de un momento, Toph y el antiguo Rey de Ba Sing Se tan solo escuchaban.

-¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña Sokka! Parece que es algo que no lo recuerdas- Las palabras de la Maestra Agua fueron amargas pero certeras.

-Creo que deberías dejarla ir- Comentó Toph- Las peleas personales son las más difíciles de superar, nos hacen sentir débiles e impotentes. Cuestionamos por qué no lo hicimos y nos arrepentimos por ello- Dice sabiamente la chica de ojos perdidos.

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo digo. Cuando me ofrecieron unirme a ustedes estaba mi decisión y la de mis padres. Tuve una pelea personal conmigo misma hasta que decidí que yo era la que debía decidir si era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar aquí. Y luego dije soy Toph, ¿a quién engaño? Soy sorprendente.

Terminó su oración con su típico humor característico mientras Sokka la miraba con cara de pocos de amigos.

-Pero si tuve una pelea personal- Aclaró y antes de que el hermano mayor pudiera responder, Katara ya estaba en el suelo corriendo hacia las catacumbas de cristal nuevamente, esperando que el príncipe estuviera aun ahí.

_Tenía _que estar ahí.

Sokka grito su nombre de manera desesperada, esperando que su hermana lo escuchara y recapacité. Sokka sabía que ella era demasiado necia por lo que él tan solo rogo que Yue la cuidara y protegiera en todo momento.

Y Yue escuchó las plegarias de su antiguo amorío.

Katara corrió hacia las catacumbas de cristal donde se encontró con los Dai Li caminando fuera del lugar secreto de ese lago cuando lo vio. Zuko estaba detrás de los guerreros junto con su hermana y Iroh detrás de ellos con esposas hechos de Tierra.

Katara observo hacia la dirección que ellos tomaban hasta encontrarse que se dirigían a un gran barco de la Nación del Fuego el cuál seguramente los llevaría a su nación.

Dónde podría lidiar con el príncipe de la nación.

Katara se escabullo en el barco, siendo precavida de que ningún guardia la viese. Espero varios minutos hasta que la princesa y príncipe subieran en el barco y tomaran caminos separados.

La morena siguió a Zuko por los oscuros pasillos del barco hasta que lo vio entrar en un camarote. Ella no tomo riesgos por lo que espero en un cuarto de servicio que se veía que se usaba rara vez por lo sucio que se encontraba. Espero por varias horas hasta asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Katara salió por la pequeña puerta de metal y miro alrededor. No había muros en la costa por lo que sigilosamente se acercó hasta la puerta del príncipe y la abrió.

Un bulto se encontraba respirando suavemente en una gran cama con sábanas de seda color rojo. Velas adornaban la habitación y la proveía de luz.

Katara no pudo evitar pero observar que cada vez que el joven chico respiraba las llamas se alargaban y cuando exhalaba volvían a su estado natural.

Sin embargo, Katara no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esto cuando dos llamaradas volaron hacia su rostro. Ella con reflejos excepcionales las apagó con el agua que llevaba en la piel de animal que colgaba alrededor de su cintura.

Sus ojos se encontraron con ojos dorados, que ardían con la fuerza de miles de soles y tenían la fiereza de miles de guerreros, cuando los ojos reconocieron a los azules de la morena, estos se ablandaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el chico de la cicatriz sin ningún pudor aunque no lo admitiera, el simple hecho de la presencia de la Maestra Agua lo hacía sentirse feliz.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Mejor deberías preguntarte el ¡por qué no te he matado aún!- Dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba dagas de hielo al cuerpo del muchacho.

Zuko creo una gran llamarada convirtiendo el una vez amenazante hielo en vapor.

-Mira, entiendo que lo que hice está mal pero ahora tengo honor y puedo regresar a mi hogar-Zuko respondió mientras Katara le respondió enviándole más agua.

-¿Es esa tu mejor respuesta?- Le dice la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Tú no entiendes! Mi padre me ha enviado alrededor del mundo a buscar al Avatar que se cree que había desaparecido pero cuando tenía la única oportunidad de regresar a casa, ustedes siempre se interponían- Grito el príncipe a lo que las velas ardieron de repente- Ahora puedo regresar a casa con honor y mi padre me amará.

Katara lo quedó observando por unos segundos, no era su decisión hacer lo que hacía, estaba confundido. Ella meneo la cabeza pues aun así no era razón para casi asesinar al Avatar y traicionarla a ella.

Katara comprendió que por más egoísta que sonara a ella le dolía más la traición por parte del confundido príncipe.

-Si lo que me dices es verdad, yo creo que tu padre no te ama. Sólo te hace creer que no tienes honor y que él te lo puede quitar en cualquier momento pero hay mucho más detrás de todo esto-Opino la chica mientras Zuko la miraba con ira pero entendimiento- Nadie te puede dar o quitar tu honor, el honor se lo gana con las acciones y hoy has demostrado no tener ninguno al traicionar a alguien que quería ayudar- Katara lo miró con frivolidad.

-Me has traicionado- Dijo la chica mientras veía el semblante del príncipe decaer- Yo pensé que podrías ser alguien mejor que esto, creí que me sentiría satisfecha con hacerte daño pero no mereces la pena- Dijo para mirarlo y darse cuenta que el chico de la cicatriz estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Cuando Katara tomó una posición de ataque, Zuko la tomo de la muñeca apegándola a su cuerpo, Katara podía sentir el calor que este desprendía.

-¿Qué te duele verdaderamente Katara?- Susurro el príncipe que siempre ha gustado de la joven chica y al tenerla frente él de esta manera simplemente hacia que deseara besarla más.

La luz de las velas alumbraban su bello rostro y la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana se reflejaba en sus azules ojos.

-¿Qué yo hubiera traicionado a todos o qué te hubiera traicionado a ti?- Dijo mientras tomaba la otra muñeca de la morena y la apegaba contra su palpitante corazón. Su cara a escasos centímetros del de ella.

La respiración de Katara se paralizo al sentir el aliento del muchacho contra su rostro.

-Nunca quise lastimarte porque Agni me vuelves loco, me encantas y es algo que no debería sentir por una pueblerina. Es algo que no debería sentir por mi enemiga pero me traes totalmente loco- Reveló Zuko antes de unir sus labios contra los de la Maestra Agua.

El corazón de Katara pareció detenerse y explotar cuando los labios de Zuko la besaban ferozmente con la pasión característica de un Maestro Fuego.

Katara trató de empujarlo pero era imposible. Él era como un imán pues la atraía hacia ella, Katara simplemente se dio por vencida ante los besos de su enemigo.

Era la primera vez que se daba por vencida ante algo.

Ella entendió que no importaba cuánto lo negara, ella amaba y amaría al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Abrazándolo por sus fuertes hombros ella dejo ir su piel de animal que contenía agua, las velas se alargaban cuando el beso fue profundizado y la primera prenda de ropa fue retirada.

Así es como esa noche fuego y agua, sol y luna se entregaron uno a otro para poder formar vapor y un eclipse.

Algo tan raro pero al mismo tiempo hermoso.

Yue sonrió desde lo alto al ver a los dos jóvenes amarse durante toda la noche, sin arrepentimientos.

**A/N: Espero que te haya gustado Nochedeinvierno13 :D! Los reviews son aceptados! **


End file.
